Neverland the Next Generation
by Aireon Granger
Summary: Chapter 2 is up Lat the adventure begin!!!!!!! PLease review!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Neverland the Next Generation  
  
By: Aireon Granger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan; it's characters, flying, or Neverland. I do own Leo and the three girls.  
  
  
  
What if Wendy and her brothers had never left Neverland? What if you could grow older in Neverland, but only to the age of 16 therefore still holding to the rule that you never grow up or become and adult? What if Peter took Wendy as his girl and they had a kid? (Kind of like in the movie "The Blue Lagoon") What if I shut up and tell you what happens?  
  
Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, The lost Boy's and Leo (P&W's Son) are now 16.  
  
Wendy comes into the den of their tree home where the lost boy's, her brothers, and her son sleep….HER son, Well Peter and hers even after 16 years it was still hard to believe that the boy with long platinum hair and icy blue eyes was her son, but he was the spitting image of his father if not for the hair and the eyes. He wasn't really an early riser but no one was in his bed that morning and all the other boys were still asleep. "He must be out running around with Tinker Bell, they do that a lot, he's so like his dad," she thought. Then trying not to wake the other boys she went to making his bed. There on the bed lay a note addressed to Peter and her.  
  
She picked up the note and began to read. She was immediately shocked. She ran to Peter who was still sleeping in their bed and shook him awake. "Peter, Peter wake up Leo's gone!"  
  
"Wha…Wha…What," said Peter yawning and sitting up.  
  
"Here he left a note look," said Wendy holding the note in front of Peter's face.  
  
The Note read:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, (This was starting out bad already he never called them that)  
  
I've decide to go on an adventure to the real world like you did when you were young and found Wendy, Peter. Don't worry Tink is with me. We're going back to Wendy's window to see who live there now. I know Wendy is going to have a panic attack, but you'll understand dad. I'll be home soon.  
  
Leo  
  
Peter looked up at Wendy and smiled. She still looked tick. She was thinking "and I was just thinking about how great it was that he was like his dad"  
  
Peter pulled he in to a sitting position on their bed and kissed her forehead and hugged her to his side. "It'll be alright Tink's with him. She'll make sure he's ok."  
  
Wendy laid her head on his shoulder "I know I just worry you know"  
  
"Well how about we have a party when he gets back. If I know Leo he'll be bringing guests and planning it will give you something to do I'll wake up the lost boys"  
  
She smiled and gave a sigh "Ok"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile--------------------------  
  
Leo has just land at the window Tink said was Wendy's and as it was then it was open. Leo stepped in side followed by Tink. He began to look around he saw three bed's, but in all three were girls. Two looked about the same age a little younger than the other while she looked to be his age. He peered down at the older girl. She had thick red hair and looked to be a bit shorter than his height of 6 foot.  
  
Tink stood on the bed post "Leonardo Raphael Pan what do you think your doing you said we were just coming to look around because you wanted to see your mom's world she always talks about"  
  
He was still staring at the girl as he thought out loud to himself "this is how mum and Peter met and she is beautiful."  
  
Tink upon hearing this stomped her foot "She's just like Wendy a big ugly girl."  
  
This time he looks up at Tink "Don't talk about mum that way"  
  
Tink starts to talk again "Hmph …….," but just then the girl starts to cry in her sleep "Please save me please."  
  
A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote this for my friend Meg and no matter what she thinks I don't like writing that much, but I'm kind of getting into this story. Please write any and all suggestions, but Please NO FLAMES. 


	2. Neverland the Next Generation II

Neverland the Next Generation  
  
By: Aireon Granger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or Ginny from Harry Potter; it's characters, flying, or Neverland. I do own Leo and the three girls personalities.  
  
She grab's Leo around his waste from where he is standing beside her bed and pulls him to her. Of course Leo not being ready for this falls on top of her. She doesn't wake up but instead continues to cry in his shirt. "Shhhhh…….It's ok," He tries to calm her. "What could have caused a girl of her age to cry out of no where?"  
  
As he's thinking the girl begins to wake after calming down a little. She sniffles and tries to set up when she notices something's on top of her. She then notices she's holding what ever it is tightly. She let's goes and slowly opens her eyes. Emerald eye's meet icy blue eye's as she looks up to find Leo lying on top of her. (All of this happens in slow motion) Then she goes to scream but doesn't as Leo jumps up and tries to calm her "Shhhhh….Quiet. It's Ok I won't hurt you."  
  
She jumps out of her bed furious. He blushes a bit when she gets out from under her covers in a thin silky dark green night gown. She doesn't notice his blush with only the light of the moon and is still fuming "I don't think its ok!" She stomps "Who are you and what are you doing in my room, why I have half the mind to call the police and ….."  
  
He comes back to reality and cuts here off. "Pan"  
  
She stops "What?"  
  
"My name's Pan" he say's again.  
  
She looks amazed "You mean like Peter Pan in my stories" She sit down on her bed "I don't believe it"  
  
Leo looks at her funny "No I'm not Peter…."  
  
She doesn't let him finish she jumps up again "See, I knew you couldn't be he'd never come back to the same house and I've heard the stories about this place a Girl and her younger brothers disappearing" She takes a swift glance to the other end of the room where her sisters sleep the turns back to him "What kind of game…….."  
  
He interrupts her "No, I'm not Peter, I'm Leo, Peter's my dad"  
  
She gawks open mouthed "What….."  
  
He smirked like his dad "now she'd let him talk" he thought "Well you see the girl that lived in this room is my mum…."  
  
"Wendy" She interrupted.  
  
He shook his head yes "Peter came and took her, John, and Michael away to Neverland the island of eternal youth where you can't grow any older than 16. Sixteen years ago she had me 4 years after she first set foot in Neverland. She tells stories often. Many of her home and me being the curious one decided to come take a look only to find a beautiful girl crying in her sleep."  
  
She was amazed and blushed a bit at the beautiful statement then became indignant "I was not crying"  
  
He smiled "He remembered that saying from one of the stories his mum told about her and Peter."  
  
"Ok" he said "You weren't crying" No reason to upset her again.  
  
All this time Tink had kept quiet. This girl certainly was a spit fire. Nothing like Wendy she could get to like this girl.  
  
Leo had to ask "What is your name?  
  
She was quiet for a moment then remembered her manners "My name is Virginia Ann Keller and your Leo Pan right?"  
  
He smiled "Actually my name's Leonardo Raphael Pan. My mum named me, but you can call me Leo."  
  
"Then you can call me Ginny" (A/n: I know it's from Harry Potter, but I love the name.)  
  
They both smiled at each other. Then he spoke again "Well Ginny would you like to fly away to Neverland with me?"  
  
She was quiet for a second and was looking at her feet she'd rather stay young forever with this hansom son of Peter Pan than grow up in the corrupt world around her, her parents weren't much help being gone all the time. But then she looked over to her sisters and smiled they could sleep through any thing she thought. Then she frowned she couldn't leave them they were only 14.  
  
Leo caught the direction she was looking at and smiled he leaned close and whispered in her ear "They can come too"  
  
She jumped a little at hearing him so close.  
  
She smiled up at him this was going to be some great adventure and hopefully it would never end.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Neverland the Next Generation III

Ginny gave Leo another glance before going to wake her sisters. She was quiet as to not wake up the woman that had been sent to stay with them while their parents were gone this week.  
  
She knelt beside a very well-toned black haired girl with hair that though thick and long was very strait, first and shook her a little. "Issy," she whispered, "Issy you need to get up."  
  
Leo just smiled while watching Ginny try and wake the dead. "This girl looks like she'd get along great with John," thought Leo. For the past few years John had really gotten in to fitness and loved to exercise so much it even wore the lost boys out. Leo found his mom's stories about John when he was younger implausible compared to the well-cut uncle he knew now.  
  
"Leave me alone 'til morning Gin we both need our beauty sleep," the girl said half asleep while waving away Ginny's arm without opening her eyes.  
  
Ginny knew this wasn't going to work so she went in to the mothering role she often took with the girls. "Isabella Marie Keller, you get up right now she whispered harshly."  
  
Leo and Tink both had to let out a low chuckle as the girl jumped strait out of bed in a dark blue tank reading: SUPER STAR and matching pants with yellow stars on then. It was apparent that Ginny didn't use their full names often when the girl began to question her with her violet eyes wide open. "What's wrong Gin? Is it mom and dad? Did something happen? Is Lil Ok?"  
  
Ginny grabbed Isabella's hands which were now attached to the collar of her shirt. "Everything is fine..."  
  
Ginny didn't get to finish as Isabella began to start breathing and gripped her shirt tighter then talking in a low serious almost sweet voice said, "Then why did you scare the hell out of me?"  
  
Ginny almost looked scared. Leo had to smile a bit Ginny didn't act like one to be scared of a girl 5'4" (two inches shorter than her). Ginny dropped out of the look fast and smirked. She was about to answer her seething younger sister when something began to rustle around in the other bed both girls turned their heads from their soon to be fight to look. From under the covers came a small blonde Issy's size with a layered hair cut she rubbed her light blue eyes and looked barley awake at her older and twin sister. "What's going on?" the girl asked.  
  
"Gin' here was about to tell us what is going on Lil and also about the boy standing in our room" Isabella stated looking from Lillian Rose Keller to Leo and back to the girl she held in her grasp.  
  
Leo was surprised he hadn't thought anyone other than Ginny had even acknowledged that he was in the room this girl was quite observant. Tink had hidden behind some stuff on the dresser so no one has seen her of course. He stepped forward a little intending on explaining, but Ginny held up her hand. This was something she needed to talk with her sisters about without his interference, this was a drastic change they would have to make in one night and could never go back on. Leo stepped back and took a seat in a desk chair, and Ginny proceeded to explain thing to her twin sisters after they all sat together on Lily's bed.  
  
Finally Lily got out of bed in her heart boxers and top and paced past her bed with a thoughtful expression "So let me get this strait, This boy," she said pointing to Leo with out looking up, "Is Peter Pan and Wendy Darling's son and has come back the same nursery his mother lived in to offer us a chance to leave this world of stupid adult bickering and war for paradise with a bunch of guys our age that will never grow old..am I right?"  
  
Ginny smiled sitting on the bed "that's about right Lily." Then Lily fainted on the floor.  
  
Ginny got off the bed an picked Lily up off the floor and turned to talk to Leo wanting him to understand "Lily may be childish at times, but she is a realist and this is all a bit to much for her." Leo just nodded.  
  
Issy tapped her twin's forehead and said in an all to obnoxiously sweet voice, "wakey, wakey sissy or you won't get to come to fairy world with us."  
  
Tink flew out from her hiding place and started talking surprising them. "No, one said anything about fairy world Leo just wants Ginny to go to Neverland with him and she's dragging you two along" then after looking Issy and Lily up and down Tink giggles a little a states "But I'm sure John and Mikey won't mind the extra company.."  
  
This is for all of my reviewers. Please any more of these wonderful reviews might make me want to write more! 


End file.
